Inesperada pero agradable confesión
by Dark Fantasy Kami
Summary: Onodera ya no puede aguantar su amor hacía Takano. En un inesperado encuentro, el castaño decide por fin decir lo que siente hacía su primer único gran amor. ONE-SHOT. ChicoXchico, si no te gusta el género no leas.


Hola, bueno, de nuevo vengo pero ahora con una historia yaoi o shonen ai porque no tiene nada fuerte XD. La verdad siempre me gustó mucho S.H. que quedé traumatizada con la parejita u.u. Espero que les guste y no sean duros, no es mi primer fanfiction, pero sí mi primer yaoi. Tal vez está demasiado dulce, repito, nunca he escrito yaoi. Por favor, tengan paciencia, algún día escribiré a la perfección un yaoi, inclusive me la pasé leyendo historias de estos dos para meterme más a fondo a sus personalidades. Otra vez pido disculpas, y ahora sí, el fanfiction.

* * *

** *Como hace diez años***

Era una tarde fría en Japón. Un hombre de cabellos castaños, salía de una tienda de comida rápida. Sus manos sostenían una fina bolsa blanca, repleta de bocadillos que el joven cenaría o quizás guardaría para el desayuno. Efectivamente la vida de Ritsu ya no era la misma, pues no comía tan saludable como antes y tampoco descansaba tanto. Ahora tenía que soportar a su ogro jefe/novio y trabajar como negro. Una vez más un _ya que_ no era suficiente, el joven necesitaba descansar a la voz de ya.

Caminó a su departamento. Su paso cansado era muy lento y aburrido, hasta para el mismo Onodera, pero ir a prisas, jamás. Ya era suficiente correr todas las mañanas al trabajo, intentado llegar temprano y jamás poder realizarlo. No, no y no, esta vez no sería así. Aunque tardara años, Onodera estaba decidido a llegar a casa tranquilo, sereno y sin sus típicas prisas.

Después de tanto caminar, sonrió cuando había llegado a su dulce hogar, sólo faltaba abrir la puerta.

—Por fin…— Dio un suspiro cansado, pero victorioso.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando sintió unas manos rodear su cintura.

—Onodera….llevo tanto tiempo tratando de encontrarte, por fin llegas— Le susurró al oído una voz familiar. Era obvio que el que hablaba era Takano, sí, pues nadie tenía la misma seductora fragancia de él. Un ligero olor a tabaco combinado con loción masculina, esa que enloquecía a Ritsu.

—Ta-Takano-S-san…dé-déjame…. — Se quejó ruborizado el menor.

Masamune no le hizo caso, empezó a besarle las mejillas coloradas y a abrazarlo. Eso no le molestaba a Onodera, porque le gustaba que su "pareja" le demostrara amor, pero sí hería su orgullo, pues todavía estaba un poco sentido.

—No….no…Takano-san… — Suplicó el uke.

El mayor, esta vez besó los labios rosados del castaño, causándole un rubor más intenso que el de antes.

—Takano…quiero…irme…a…casa…por…favor…—Pidió quejándose de una manera inocente, provocando una risita al seme.

Algo estaba haciendo que Ritsu se sintiera extraño, quería corresponder al afecto de su amado Masamune sin decir que no lo ama. Se aferró al pecho de éste, soltando su bolsa de alimentos y dejándola caer al suelo. Hundió su rostro en la misma parte.

El peli-negro se sorprendió, abriendo sus rasgados ojos. Por fin Ritsu le daba una muestra de cariño sin tener que forzarlo. De pronto, sintió como unas suaves y blancas manos, apretaban su espalda, aceptando su dulce abrazo.

—Onodera, ¿te sientes bien?— Preguntó mientras paraba de darle afecto al uke.

Ritsu miró directamente a los ojos a Takano. Sus orbes verdes se nublaban y otra vez un rubor carmesí, se apoderaba de sus pálidas mejillas.

—Te amo— Confesó mientras se agachaba para tomar su bolsa de plástico. Cubrió su rostro entre los alimentos y esperó a ver que hacía le mayor. Takano se había quedado mudo, sus ojos se nublaron, pero no soltó ni una sola lágrima. Levantó a la fuerza a Ritsu y lo acorraló en la pared. Plantó un beso en sus labios, mismo que correspondió con afecto su amante.

— ¿Tú me quieres?— Cuestionó el castaño, de la misma manera como hace diez años.

Takano rió de la misma manera con la que traumatizó y marcó de por vida al uke, pero esta vez lo detuvo para que no se marchara.

—Te amo igual o más que hace diez años— Lo besó otra vez. Onodera estaba sorprendido, su sueño de estar con Masamune se estaba logrando.

Sin duda, el amor siempre triunfa, porque el primer gran amor es inolvidable. Takano jamás se hubiera imaginado como su antes dulce y ahora tsundere Ritsu, se le confesaría otra vez.

Fin.

* * *

¿Les gustó? A mí me pareció muy dulce, pero es que me tiene harta Ritsu cuando niega a mi querido Takano u.u. Comenten si quieren, criticas constructivas por favor.


End file.
